disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Web Code Card
Web Code Cards are cards sold with every Starter Pack, Figure, Play Set, Toy Box Pack, and Figure Three Pack in the Disney Infinity series (with the exceptions of the figures and play sets from Alice in Wonderland and Finding Dory). They were used for unlocking the figure(s) and play set(s) with which they were sold in the mobile and PC versions of the games. On the front of each card is an image of all the characters which the card unlocks; on the back is another image of the figure(s) and a code which unlocks it/them. Trivia *Because they were released near the end of the lifespan of Disney Infinity 3.0, when the creators knew that the game was ending, the Finding Dory Play Set, Nemo, Alice, the Mad Hatter, and Time were not sold with any web code cards. The digital versions of the game were about to be shut down anyway, so creating a way to unlock the figures in them would only have been a waste of the company's resources. Gallery File:11817126 703209706476276 1052237574120684844 n.jpg|A Chewbacca Web Code Card. File:DisneyOriginalsStarterPackWebCodeCard.png|A Disney Originals Starter Pack Web Code Card. File:DarthVaderWebCodeCard.png|A Darth Vader Web Code Card. File:DarthMaulWebCodeCard.png|A Darth Maul Web Code Card. PMIs.jpg|1.0 Starter Pack Web Card PMI2s.jpg|1.0 Starter Pack Web Card TLR+Tonto.jpg|1.0 Lone Ranger & Tonto Web Code Card 1.0 Frozen ANNA Web Code Card.jpg|1.0 Frozen ANNA Web Code Card 1.0 Frozen ELSA Web Code Card.jpg|1.0 Frozen ELSA Web Code Card PMI3.jpg|1.0 Starter Pack Web Code Card Dash.jpg|1.0 DASH Web Code Card Violet.jpg|1.0 VIOLET Web Code Card 1.0 Originals MICKEY Web Code Card.jpg|1.0 Originals MICKEY Web Code Card Jack.jpg|1.0 Nightmare Before Christmas JACK SKELLINGTON Web Code Card 1.0 Phineas & Ferb PHINEAS Web Code Card.jpg|1.0 Phineas & Ferb PHINEAS Web Code Card 1.0 Monsters Inc MIKE Web Code Card.jpg|1.0 Monsters Inc MIKE Web Code Card 1.0 Toy Story BUZZ LIGHTYEAR Web Code Card.jpg|1.0 Toy Story BUZZ LIGHTYEAR Web Code Card Buzz & Jessie.jpg|1.0 Toy Story BUZZ LIGHTYEAR & JESSIE Web Code Card 1.0 Toy Story WOODY Web Code Card.jpg|1.0 Toy Story WOODY Web Code Card 2.0 Aladdin.jpg|2.0 Originals ALADDIN Web Code Card 2.0 Originals Aladdin & Jasmine.jpg|2.0 Originals ALADDIN & JASMINE Web Code Card 2.0 Merida.jpg|2.0 Originals MERIDA Web Code Card 2.0 Maleficent.jpg|2.0 Originals MALEFICENT Web Code Card 2.0 Tinker Bell.jpg|2.0 Originals TINKER BELL Web Code Card 2.0 Bay Max.jpg|2.0 Originals BAY MAX Web Code Card 2.0 Avengers Starter Pack.jpg|2.0 Marvel Avengers STARTER PACK Web Code Card 2.0 Drax.jpg|2.0 Marvel DRAX Web Code Card 2.0 Rocket Raccoon.jpg|2.0 Marvel ROCKET RACCOON Web Code Card 2.0 Yondu.jpg|2.0 Marvel YONDU Web Code Card 2.0 Originals STITCH Web Code Card.jpg|2.0 Originals STITCH Web Code Card 3.0 Inside Out.jpg|3.0 Inside Out JOY & ANGER Web Code Card 3.0 Disgust.jpg|3.0 Inside Out DISGUST Web Code Card 3.0 Han Solo.jpg|3.0 Star Wars HAN SOLO Web Code Card 3.0 Quorra.jpg|3.0 Tron QUORRA Web Code Card 3.0 Mulan.jpg|3.0 Originals MULAN Web Code Card 3.0 Judy Hopps.jpg|3.0 Zootopia JUDY HOPPS Web Code Card 3.0 Nick Wilde.jpg|3.0 Zootopia NICK WILDE Web Code Card Category:Accessories Category:Starter Pack